


Orbiting Jupiter

by Newagenewbarricade



Category: Original Work, Outbreak Undead (Tabletop Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Gen, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Pre Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-14 23:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20609081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newagenewbarricade/pseuds/Newagenewbarricade
Summary: Tristan is a thirty-year-old reporter taking a weekend trip to a small town. He really wasn't expecting the zombie apocalypse. Then the universe throws him another curveball, Jupiter.





	Orbiting Jupiter

Tristan tugged slightly on Jupiter’s sleeve, looking at him pleadingly. Jupiter nodded in understanding and the two of them went to bed. Tristan was glad Jupiter hadn’t made him ask out loud, he wasn’t sure he wanted to admit how vulnerable he felt. Hell, he wasn’t sure he could  _ voice  _ what he was feeling. Jupiter took off his hoodie facing away from Tristan. Tristan felt his eyes drawn to Jupiter’s back. He wondered what he would do if he knew Tristan’s thoughts, would he draw away? Or lean into Tristan’s touch? Tristan bit his tongue and turned away, he knew better than to think about  _ that _ at a time like this.  _ Or at all _ a bitter voice in his head said with venom. When he turned back around Jupiter was already in bed, his short hair cast in a glowing halo in the pale moonlight. Tristan was momentarily breathless at the ethereal man beside him. He coughed casually as he crawled into bed beside him. 

It had been some time since Tristan had shared a bed with anyone, much less since he’d  _ needed _ to share a bed with someone. He reached out, nervous that if he touched Jupiter the illusion would be shattered and he would see him for the profane creature he was. But when Tristan softly touched Jupiter’s chest nothing happened. Tristan’s hand didn’t burn in retribution as if Jupiter were a stovetop and Jupiter didn’t slap it away. No, Jupiter kept his eyes locked on the ceiling and continued breathing slowly. Tristan felt more at ease feeling Jupiter’s chest rise and fall beside him, assuring him he was still alive. He looked up at Jupiter, he looked exhausted beyond belief, Tristan had a feeling his companion had had problems with sleep long before the world fell apart. Tristan did his best to casually move closer to him, he rested his head on Jupiter’s shoulder. He held his breath as he waited for Jupiter to move, or make some sort of statement. Jupiter however, did no such thing and laid an arm over Tristan’s shoulders. Tristan wrapped his arms around Jupiter and felt his breath start to stabilize, Jupiter was a warm and grounding presence beside him. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to succumb to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc I miss my outbreak undead campaign so I wrote some gay fuckshit. Jupiter belongs to my buddy josh (whose ao3 I dont remember bc im a bad friend)  
I'm alinnsurana on tumblr hmu!  
might make this a series of oneshots if I feel like it/there's any interest


End file.
